¡Feliz cumpleaños Snape! II
by MariSeverus
Summary: Él no se lo espera, pero la gran sorpresa viene pronto"


¡SORPRESA!  
**Severus Snape/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.**

Hermione lo sabía. Su esposo se llevaría una gran sorpresa ¡Y justo ese día! Suspirando, Hermione trató de sentarse y miró a su alrededor. Estaba lista, pero él no estaba allí. Bueno, pues mala suerte para él, puesto que ella no podía esperar.

Ginny estuvo allí, en cuestión de minutos. Estaba deseosa de saber el resultado, deseosa de ver todo lo que iba a suceder. ¡Tanta felicidad que Hermione iba a traer! Por supuesto, si se daban prisa y llegaban a tiempo. Con mucho cuidado, Ginny recogió todo lo que iban a necesitar y Harry, les esperaba en el auto. Se bajó a ayudarles, Hermione necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Dumbledore, estaba contemplando a Snape, que corregía una gran cantidad de ensayos. Albus sabía y entendía, que él tenía mejor cosas que hacer y en ese día. Sin embargo, Severus no era un hombre de celebrar algo como eso. Su cumpleaños.

- Hola, Severus. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, en un día como este?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore y Snape, apenas alzó la cabeza.

- Tengo trabajo atrasado- indicó el hombre, con un suspiro. Albus sonrió y caminó hacia su joven profesor.

- No sé, pero quizá hoy sea un gran día- meditó el anciano director, con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no vas a casa y lo descubres?

- No me baso, en estúpidas predicciones. Si me perdonas que te diga esto- indicó Snape, con seriedad. Dumbledore asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho.

- Luego no digas, que no te lo he advertido. Severus.- dijo y con otra sonrisa, salió de aquel lugar. Severus siempre se preguntaba, si él sabía muchas cosas que él desconocía. Bueno, tal vez, siendo un mago de su talle. No importaba, eso no le quitaba lo mañoso que a veces solía ser. Calidad de anciano.

Hermione estaba muy feliz, pero desesperada por culminar. Ese día sería muy especial para ella y quizá, para su esposo. Suspirando, tratando de contener las emociones que surgían dentro de su cuerpo, ella miró hacia la puerta. Su esposo seguía sin aparecer por aquellos lugares. Seguramente hasta no le importaba. Un mal gesto.

Severus terminó de corregir y guardando sus obejtos personales, sintió un curioso ardor en su mano. Una y otra vez, tenía un enorme verdugón con la forma de una quemadura y ardía lo suficiente, como para desesperarlo. Con un suspiro de frustración, se rascó la mano y miró nuevamente hacia sus objetos. De la impresión, se le habían caído y había tinta por todas partes.

- Tranquila...Él llegará pronto, tú debes preocuparte de otras cosas.

- ¡Si no está aquí...!- gimoteó Hermione, sudando, acalorada- ¡Juro que se va a arrepentir!

Snape terminó pronto y comenzó su recorrido a casa. Con mucho cuidado, volvió a mirar su mano y luego, se preguntó si habría sido una reacción alérgica. Supuso, que nunca lo descubriría. Caminó hacia la puerta de su hogar y antes de entrar, volvió a sentir el malestar. ¿Por qué estaba picándole, tanto la mano? No le dio importancia y continuó. Mientras entraba, divisó que Hermione no estaba en casa. ¿A dónde habría ido ella si...?

¡Un momento! ¡Ella estaba...! Claro. Ella no podía ir muy lejos por que estaba...Fue entonces, cuando se preocupó y decidió ubicar a Potter. Seguramente estaba con Ginny Weasley. Pero...¿Y si no estaba con ella? Trató de pensar lo mejor y tomó una pluma, para escribirle. Bueno, desistió en cuanto su mano comenzó a arder de nuevo. Quizá si se aparecía en la madriguera. No, eso iba a ser muy extraño. "¿Está aquí mi esposa?"

Hermione seguía gimiendo y gritando, mientras Ginny estaba a su lado. Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y muy pronto, Ginny veía el más precioso regalo que alguien podía darle a otro, en su cumpleaños. Hermione alzó la cabeza, cuando Ginny lo sostenía y sonreía. Pero Severus, Severus nunca llegó.

- ¡Lo mataré!- estalló Hermione, con las pocas fuerzas. Ginny negó con la cabeza y suspirando, le mostró el regalo que tenía entre sus brazos, cobijado. Hermione sonrió y lo sostuvo, para contemplarlo mejor.

Bien, ya estaba preocupándose. Su mano había dejado de arderle, pero no encontraba a su esposa. Inspiró y decidió, que quizá debía contactar a la orden. Si iba a buscarla, iba a necesitar ayuda. Cuestiones de Voldemort y esas cosas que...Bueno, realmente quería encontrarla. Suspiró y se decidió a escribir una carta. Luego de enviarla, se sentó a esperar una respuesta.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Con mucha prisa, Severus abrió la carta que una lechuza grisásea, traía en su pata. Cuando leyó el mensaje, se sintió el hombre más estúpido del planeta.

"¿Qué, no sabías?" ¡Lo había olvidado! Tomó su varita y pronto desapareció. Conociendo a Hermione, debía estar hecha una leona. Ladeó la cabeza en el lugar y se preguntó, si estaba preparado para semejante cosa. Caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba su esposa y contempló lo que sucedía. Ella estaba allí, mirando algo.

- Hermione...

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró con mucho detalle, luego bajó la cabeza para mirar las mantas que sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Te dije que él era muy impuntual a veces. Pero ya llegó a mirar su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Casi lo mato!

Severus caminó hacia ella y contempló lo que ella estaba sosteniendo. Hermione alzó los brazos para que lo tomara y él, lo hizo sin chistar. Era una pequeña niña que bostezaba y abría los ojos, para mirar a su alrededor.

- Feliz cumpleaños. Severus Snape. Por cierto, perdona lo de tu mano. Estaba un poco estresada. Prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, a no ser que tengamos otro hijo.


End file.
